1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to holders and more particularly to bag holders for holding a bag in an open position with its inlet overturned about support means for filling.
2. Description of Prior Art
Bag holders for holding a bag in an open position for filling are generally comprised of a frame with a foot connected by a side member to a bag support having a bag attachment means. Bag holders for holding a reusable bag having reinforcements such as grommets around the bag opening for attaching the bag to hooks on the bag support are old in the art.
Plain bags of low cost material such as thin plastic film are now widely used for material handling and as disposable containers for trash collection. Prior art bag holders for plain bags provide various frictional grip cuff attachment means for holding and retaining the bag by a cuff around the bag opening, and generally provide for support under the bottom of the bag to avoid strain on the cuff. Some prior art bag holders obtain cuff retention by the use of clamping elements that require time consuming installation and removal. In the prior art cuff attachment means the cuff tends to slip or tear during normal filling, particularly when used with slippery plastic film bag materials. Normal filling includes tamping to compact the fill material and transport of partially filled bags for material collection.
One early cuff type bag holder is an enclosing can in which the bag is held by folding the cuff over the edge of the can. The can type bag holder is limited to use with light fill material or to partial filling of the bag because the bag expands as filled and tends to lock in the can. A further limitation is that the entering material drags on the inside of the bag and tends to draw the cuff into the can, closing the bag opening.
Later cuff type bag holders provide a supporting frame with a clearance for removal of the filled bag and have various frictional grip cuff attachment means including spring clip and elastic band devices. A bag holder listed on page 1139 of the Sears Roebuck Spring/Summer 1979 catalog, order no. 11A61836, utilizes an attached elastic band for initially holding the cuff on an annular support having a raised continuous ridge with a smooth narrow edge that acts as a snubber when load is held in the bag. However, the narrow edge tends to cut the cuff during normal filling, the cuff tends to creep over the smooth snubber ridge and release the bag cuff when under load, and the installation of the elastic band is time consuming. Another commercial bag holder manufactured by Pacific Handy Cutter, Inc., 720 West 17th Street, Costs Mesa, Ca. under the trade designation "Quick Trash" uses small plastic spring clips for attaching the outer fold of the bag cuff to multiple vertical legs and shows Patent Pending.